


One Night Stand...?

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: Gerard isn't the kind of guy to sleep around. Although, the rules don't apply when a guy is hot as fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy motherfucking new year! 2017 is gonna suck.
> 
> thought i'd start the new year off with a fic. basically just porn with a bit of a plot tbh. it's not that bad, just shittily written. enjoy!

Gerard was nervous. This guy was way too hot for him. How was he even letting _Gerard_ go back to his place? Gerard was pretty sure he had missed the time between smiling at the guy from across the bar to getting into a cab with him. It had all happened so fast.

Well, it had taken place over about three hours but still.

Somehow - somehow - the guy had caught Gerard staring at him; although, that wasn't exactly subtle anyway. He had then _smiled_ at Gerard and then after twenty minutes of exchanging glances, had _gone_ _up_ to Gerard and said, _"Hi"_.

That was all it had taken. Apparently.

After staring at him open-mouthed for approximately five seconds before Ray had nudged him, Gerard managed to greet him in return. Ray more or less left them to it then, going off to find the rest of their friends.

Gerard wasn't sure if he had been thankful or not to have been left with the hot stranger but let's face it, he was very fucking thankful. The guy was called Frank and he had shaggy, black hair, facial piercings, a Misfits t-shirt on and a really fucking attractive face. Fucking hell.

They spent two or so hours just talking about different things like how shitty clubs were, when friends ditch you in said clubs, their jobs (Frank was a roadie for a band which was really cool) and stuff like that. Frank's job was a long conversation they had. Frank was actually from Jersey but the band he was touring with was on a night off and the next concert was in New York so Frank had gone back to Jersey for the day to see his family and went out with his friends that night; which was why he was at the bar.

Gerard thought that was really fucking cool. Especially the part where Frank got to travel around a lot and see different places. It was a lot cooler than his job: working at a comic book store. He had been there for three years and it was supposed to be temporary before he hit his big break but it was seeming more and more unlikely lately.

Anyway, Frank eventually questioned why Gerard had been looking at him in the first place and Gerard managed to mumble, with the help of booze, that he found Frank very attractive because he _was_ very attractive. Frank grinned at him, said, _"You're_ _a_ _hot_ _motherfucker"_ , and then caught Gerard's mouth in his own.

The kiss had thrown Gerard off slightly but he soon sunk into it, his hands greedily grabbing at Frank's shoulders. After a good make out session, Frank had pulled away with a breathless question, _"Wanna_ _head_ _to_ _mine_?"

And now, here they were: in the back of a cab, on the way to Frank's apartment. Which was why Gerard was beyond nervous. The alcohol was wearing off a bit now and was being replaced by anxiety. He had never done this sort of thing before. Frank, however, seemed completely at ease. He was looking straight ahead, his hand resting on Gerard's thigh and squeezing every so often. Gerard found the action more reassuring than arousing which wasn't a bad thing.

The silence wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't exactly silent either; the cab's radio playing quietly in the background. On top of the overwhelming nerves, Gerard felt excited. He was excited for what was going to happen. He didn't exactly have any respect for himself but he figured that one: he had earned this after having a shittacular year, and two: he couldn't turn down this opportunity. Like, seriously, how the fuck had he managed this? This guy was _hot_.

"That'll be eight fifty." The cabbie muttered when they had finally stopped. Gerard felt a little bad for wishing the cab wouldn't stop; enjoying the feeling of Frank pressed up next to him and his hand on his thigh but also feeling unsure about the upcoming events.

Frank paid, with a bit of protesting from Gerard, and then they were riding the lift up to his floor. Holy shit. This was happening.

It definitely felt strange when Frank shut the front door behind them and switched on the light. That was until two dogs, barking loudly, ran into the room and jumped up at Gerard's legs. He made a noise before Frank managed to calm them down.

"This is Peppers and this is Mama. Say hi to Gerard."

The dogs stared up at him with wide eyes. Gerard did a sort of half wave thing. He never really knew how to react to dogs.

"I'll shut them in the kitchen." Frank clicked and the dogs followed him out of the room, leaving Gerard frozen by the door still. He didn't know what to do.

When Frank came back in, Gerard voiced a concern, "Who looks after your dogs when you travel?"

"Oh." Frank smiled, seemingly happy that Gerard was taking an interest, "They stay at my mom's. I just wanted them back today before we finished the last stretch of the tour."

Gerard relaxed and moved from the door, closer to Frank in the room. "So how often are you away?"

Frank frowned in thought before saying, "Probably once or twice a year for three months at a time. The rest of the year, I work part time at a record company. I just help bands record albums and stuff."

That sounded so cool. "That sounds so cool." Gerard smiled, "Only part time?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, I get paid enough being a roadie that I don't necessarily need to get a full time job. Plus, I get paid so much for helping an album being made. And the hours are easy."

The guy seemed to have it made. For some reason, the fact that Frank travelled made Gerard think that it would hinder any relationships he had. But why was he thinking this? This was a one-off; Frank probably didn't want anything more than that.

"You can sit down if you want." Frank gestured towards his sofa, "You want a beer?"

"Uh yeah, thanks." Gerard awkwardly perched on one side of the sofa, his hands between his knees. There was a voice in his head telling him to abort the mission and leave. He was so fucking nervous.

Frank seemed to smirk at him. "You don't need to look so scared. I'm not _that_ bad." He left the room.

Those words didn't really hold any reassurance but Gerard was determined _not_ to be the awkward lay.

 _Fuck_ _it_. He took off his jacket and placed it on the arm rest next to him. He attempted to sit in a more relaxed way but he just felt stupid so stayed as he was.

Frank came back in with two beers and a smile on his face. "Here you go." He handed one to Gerard before placing his own on the coffee table and taking off his jacket as well.

"Thanks..." Gerard got distracted by the ink on Frank's arms. Holy mother of fuck. was it possible that he was now even _more_ attractive? Apparently so.

Gerard was beyond fucked.

"Nice to have company." Frank sat down next to him and picked up his beer, "Especially attractive company." He grinned, drinking some of it.

Gerard smiled out of embarrassment and murmured, "It's actually the other way around."

Frank rolled his eyes and placed one leg over the other, in a box shape. "Bullshit. I'm not getting into an argument about who's hotter. FYI, it's you."

A blush crept up Gerard's face and he drank some of his beer just to distract himself. They both knew what was going to happen. Otherwise, why would Frank invite him round and why would Gerard say yes?

"So." Frank started before Gerard could disagree again because let's face it, he was going to disagree again. "You never told me what you do for a living."

"Oh um." Gerard looked down at the bottle in his hands, "I work in a comic book store. It kinda sucks some of the time but it's awesome the rest. I'm pretty nerdy and know about practically every comic book in the store. I hope to publish my own some day. I have about five I've already written and done the artwork for."

"That's so cool." Frank's voice made Gerard look up again.

"I guess." Gerard shrugged, losing some of the buzz. He could tell he was boring and just mumbling now and he was expecting Frank to ask him to leave.

Frank didn't ask him to leave. Instead, he said, "Comic books are awesome. What would you say is your best one?"

That was a tough question; not one that Gerard could answer easily. He always went back and forth between thinking his work was good or not. It wasn't like he had actually shown anyone them though. "Well. Um..."

Before he could actually start uncomfortably mumbling about his work, Frank frowned and said, "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be."

The sentence caught Gerard off guard and he just stared at Frank for a good second before saying, "I want to be here. Why do you say that?"

"You just seem nervous, that's all." Frank still wasn't convinced.

Of course Gerard was nervous. He was sat in the living room belonging to a very attractive stranger with the possibility of sex hanging in the air. He was going to be fucking nervous.

He laughed slightly, "I've just... Never done this before." It suddenly hit him that that sounded like he had never done _anything_ so he quickly added, "I mean, I've _done_ it and shit but I've never like, uh.. You know..." He gestured slightly with one of his hands before giving up trying to explain and sighing.

Frank's expression softened and he placed his beer on the coffee table, moving closer to Gerard in the process. "I understand, don't worry. I don't do this very often either."

Gerard swallowed slowly. "You don't?" He put his beer on the table next to Frank's.

Frank smirked at him. "You think I look like the kind of guy to sleep around a lot? I'm insulted."

"No, no!" Gerard held up his hands, horror on his face, "I didn't mean it like _that_. I just meant that I, uh-"

"You're so cute." Frank laughed, embarrassing Gerard but not seeming to care.

"I am not!" Gerard blushed, very aware that Frank had moved to sit right next to him. "I didn't do anything!"

Frank laughed again, placing a hand on one of Gerard's knees. "Why are you so flustered? I'm not that intimidating am I?"

The fact that Frank's hand was squeezing his knee lightly and moving up slightly was not helping. Gerard tried not to fixate on it but he obviously did. "I uh... No? I mean, I'm new to this."

"Fucking on the first date?" Frank raised an eyebrow, apparently taking the blunt approach, "Well, this wasn't even a date." He placed his other arm across the top of the sofa behind Gerard, moving even closer.

"No, I guess not." Gerard mumbled, looking down at Frank's hand that was now situated halfway down his thigh like it had been in the cab.

"We could make this into a first date if that makes you feel any better." Frank's voice was low and by his ear, "Or you can leave if you want. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

God, Gerard felt eighteen again. He looked up to see Frank with a tentative smile on his lips.

"No, I'm staying." Gerard suddenly found his nerve and closed the gap between their faces. Kissing Frank again was just as good as the first time, his lips tasting a little more like beer and still slightly smoky.

Frank kissed him back immediately, sliding his hand even further up Gerard's leg until it was holding onto the top of it. That alone hit Gerard with a needy feeling. He _needed_ more; more contact, more Frank.

Frank seemed to pick up on this because he slipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth, changing the kissing from relaxing and pleasant to _fuck_ , _yes_. That made Gerard moan against his lips, which caused Frank to smile slightly.

Gerard's hands instinctively moved to wrap around Frank's shoulders and pull his torso even closer. While this was going on, Gerard's nerves and anxiety seemed to calmed down and the feeling of want overtook. That was perfectly fine by him.

He moaned again as he felt Frank's hand move to press down on his crotch, his semi already twitching at the contact.

Frank pulled away slightly to pant against Gerard's lips and then move down to kiss down his neck. Gerard moved his head back to give him better access and just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling a fucking lot.

"So... Hot..." Frank said between kisses and then started sucking on one spot of Gerard's neck. Damn, it felt good.

With Frank's lips on his neck and his hand over his dick, Gerard was feeling slightly overwhelmed. He really wanted this guy to fuck him; like, _really_ wanted him too. But he still couldn't silence the nagging thought that Frank was practically a stranger and they might not even have that much in common. Gerard had never thought that he would be able to sleep with someone while knowing so little about them.

"I..." The sucking sensation was distracting. "Frank..."

Frank hummed against his neck, not getting that Gerard was attempting - attempting at attempting really - to get him to stop. He obviously didn't want him to but he needed to know more about him first.

"Frank..." Gerard opened his eyes but that had been a bad idea because Frank pulled away to lick over the spot he had just been sucking on and shit, he was a hot motherfucker.

Frank moved away to admire his work, smiling, and then began to unbutton Gerard's jeans.

"No. Frank. Um." Gerard quickly placed a hand over Frank's, stopping him and earning a confused look.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just..." Gerard stared back into Frank's wide, concerned eyes. "I want to know more about you first. Can you... Um."

Frank seemed to understand because he smiled slightly and said, "Some of my favourite bands are Misfits, Black Flag, The Smiths and Descendants. I like Marvel and DC but DC wins hands down. Although, Wolverine is a fucking good character. I also like black coffee, smoking, sleeping in until noon and Horror movies. Texas Chainsaw will always be the bomb. I'm vegetarian and lactose intolerant which means my family hates me because I'm awkward. Oh and I am totally willing to fuck attractive nerds with bleached hair. That enough?"

Gerard just stared at him in surprise, taking all the new information in. Frank had a fucking good taste in everything. Where had he been all his life?

Quickly, Gerard pulled Frank closer to him to kiss him again. He was more than perfectly happy now. It was going to be fucking amazing.

Frank managed to unbutton Gerard's jeans as they kissed sloppily, neither of them seeming to care. That was until Frank pulled away to say, "Hang on," and moved back to pull Gerard onto the sofa fully. "Lie back."

Gerard frowned but did as he asked, lying back and relaxing. It was nice that the couch was really comfy.

Frank leant over him and kissed him again before pulling down Gerard's jeans and underwear slightly to get his dick out. Gerard didn't even have a chance to react because the next second, Frank was jerking him off slowly backwards and it felt so fucking good.

Gerard's breath hitched up and he dropped his head back against the cushion, feeling like he could die happily right there. "Fuck..." It didn't help that he could feel Frank's hard on pressed against his leg.

They both started panting as Frank picked up the pace and in turn, started rutting against Gerard's leg. Gerard watched him and wondered for about the millionth time how someone that hot was this willing to sleep with him.

He could feel his orgasm building up but he wanted to feel Frank inside him. "Wait..." He breathed, taking all of his willpower to get him to stop.

Frank's hand stilled and he stopped moving completely, catching his breath again.

Gerard stared up into his eyes and said slowly, "Please fuck me."

The look in Frank's eyes changed from interest to want in about two seconds flat. He let go of Gerard's dick and kissed him messily, pulling him back up into a sitting position. Gerard was only happy to oblige and when Frank pulled away enough to gasp out, "Bedroom?", Gerard nodded vigorously.

He had to pull his pants back up to walk the ten feet into Frank's bedroom and when they were in there, Frank pushed him back against the bed before pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He had even more ink on his chest and Gerard was distracted by it for about five seconds before Frank started tugging at his t-shirt too. "Off."

Gerard did as he asked and threw it in the direction Frank's t-shirt went. Frank purred in satisfaction before straddling Gerard and leaning down to kiss him again. It was getting more frantic and hot and so fucking good.

It was when Frank started grinding his hips down against Gerard's that Gerard felt like he was going to die. He reached round to cup Frank's ass - which was fucking great - and pressed up against him in response.

Frank gasped loudly. "Fu...uck. Don't stop." The noises he was making was enough to get Gerard off on its own. This guy needed to stop.

Gerard moved his hands back round without stopping the grinding and began unbuttoning Frank's fly, wanting nothing more than to touch him. Frank finally got the message and reluctantly sat back, catching his breath and staring down at Gerard with hungry eyes. "You want me to fuck you now?"

The question was almost a growl and Gerard nodded a lot - not caring how desperate he looked - and said, " _Please_."

That was all Frank needed to climb off the bed and grab something from his nightstand. Gerard decided to move the process along by shimmying out of his jeans and underwear so he was lying back completely naked. He had to resist the urge to just get himself off. It would be worth it.

"Fuck..." Frank was just staring at him, a small bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. "You look so fucking hot like that."

Gerard was sure he looked exactly the same as before but he didn't question it, feeling more than desperate for some release. "Just get over here."

Dropping the lube and condom next to Gerard, Frank took off his own remaining articles of clothing and _damn_. Gerard was the one staring then.

Frank just smirked at him before kneeling in front of him on the bed. "Spread your legs."

Of course, Gerard wasn't going to argue. He spread his legs and held them up so Frank could prep him easily. The boring part compared to the rest.

Frank was soon pumping three fingers into him and then pulled them out, looking up at Gerard. "Ready?"

"Yes. God, yes." Gerard was going to lose it soon. He had never thought he would be the guy to sleep with a stranger but fuck if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

After rolling on the condom, Frank slicked himself up and then pressed the tip to Gerard's ass. "Yeah?" He looked up.

Gerard nodded. "Fuck yeah."

Frank pushed in. Gerard moaned. Frank moaned. It was fucking amazing.

When he was fully inside, Frank just leant over Gerard; sucking on his neck again. Since when did that feel so fucking good anyway?

"More." Gerard demanded, feeling Frank hum against his skin. He knew he was kinda bossy in bed but he never really cared.

Frank pulled away and began to slowly thrust back and forth, building up the pace. That was until Gerard groaned for him to go faster. Frank smirked at him, "I don't want to break you."

"You won't, I promise." Gerard reassured him, feeling stupid butterflies in his stomach at Frank's words. Yeah, sure, he's fine with him shoving his dick in his ass but when he says something considerate, Gerard blushes like a fucking schoolgirl. Made sense.

Frank leant down to kiss him quickly before thrusting faster and harder, panting loudly.

Gerard was about to say something when Frank changed the angle slightly and hit his prostate dead on. Whatever he was going to say turned into a loud moan and he moved his hands up to grip at Frank's back, digging his nails in.

Frank understood and started hitting that spot almost every time, making a noise every time he thrust in. " _Ah_. _Ah_. _Ah_."

Gerard just listened to him and groaned in reply, remembering for the thirtieth time how hot this guy was and how dirty he sounded. Was this a dream or something?

"Touch me." Gerard panted out, wanting nothing more than a hand on his neglected dick.

Without breaking the pace, Frank reached between them to wrap his fingers around it and tried to jerk it in the same time as he was thrusting. It was a little off but it still felt fucking good.

Gerard was aware then that he was moaning a lot and Frank managed to pant out, "You're so fucking hot."

It was only thirty seconds later that Gerard clenched around Frank's dick and came hard between them, all over Frank's hand. His eyes closed and he breathed heavily, not being able to focus on much.

He vaguely registered Frank's orgasm next and him moaning in a really hot way before collapsing on top of Gerard. All that was heard after that was both of their sets of breathing. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just coming down from the orgasms.

"Fuck..." Frank finally muttered, giggling slightly in a cute way that didn't really fit with the whole situation but still knocked the wind out of Gerard. He pulled out of Gerard's ass, making him squint slightly at the sensitivity of it.

He watched as Frank took the condom off and tied it, tossing it into a bin by the door. He then looked down at Gerard and smiled. "Wow."

"My thoughts exactly." Gerard returned the smile, resting his hands on Frank's thighs.

"Gotta say," Frank grinned, "You're definitely not nervous in bed. Fucking hell." He then moved to lie next to Gerard, sighing contently.

"I try not to be." Gerard smirked up at the ceiling, feeling a lot more confident around the guy. Probably had something to do with cumming so hard his eyes had gone funny.

He felt Frank's hand land on his own, lacing his fingers through Gerard's; the action possibly more intimate than the actual sex. "I'll remember that next time."

That confused Gerard. "Next time?" He turned his head to look at him.

Frank was already looking at him, the signs of a nervous smile appearing on his face. "Uh yeah um... If that's cool with you? I was kinda hoping we could actually have a first date?"

Gerard's grin was wide as he said, "I'd like that a lot." Those motherfucking butterflies were back.

Frank's expression relaxed and he grinned back. "That's great. I still need to hear about your comics."

"Right now?"

Frank's hand squeezed his. "As good a time as any."

It took Gerard about two seconds to switch into super nerd mode and he started describing his work, talking about his love for anti-heroes and how the good guy doesn't always have to get the girl to show how awesome he is.

Frank smiled and rested his head against Gerard's shoulder, listening to him talk about how much Doom Patrol had inspired him. Cute nerd.


End file.
